Black Rock Shooter: Rise of the Others
by The Super Twins
Summary: It's been a year since Mato fought Black Rock Shooter, now everything is normal but when two new boys arrive at their school things start turning weird. Then Black Rock Shooter arrives and tells Mato about the arrival of a boy in the world of girls. Enemies must band with enemies to fight this new threat. T-Rated for violence. Contains OCs.
1. Disturbence in the Peace

**-Author's Notes-**

**This story is based on the events after the anime and involves some OCs. There maybe OOCs.**

**This story is written by Kouta**

**Kouta-Chan**

* * *

**Black Rock Shooter: The Rise Of the Others Ones**

Chapter 01: Disturbence in the Peace

Black Rock Shooter stood on the high cliff in the other world, watching the silence that had currently fallen. She hadn't had to fight in a long time since Mato and her friends hadn't befallen anything disasterous lately. She had fought some times though, for example when there were some girls being mean to Mato so Black Rock Shooter had to fight to help her. But still...it felt odd to be still for a change. Black Rock Shooter just wanted to fight.

Quickly and quietly, she hopped down off the cliff landing softly on the floor as if she was a cat. She looked in all directions then randomly picked one and sprinted. If she had emotions -if she were a human- she would have probably loved the fact she was doing something. Loved the feeling of the wind on her face. Loved just being alive. But she had no emotions but that was okay since she wasn't here to feel, she was just here to be there for Mato when Mato needed her. And Mato hadn't needed her in a while.

_Black Rock Shooter, long time no see_, came a slow speaking voice from behind.

Black Rock Shooter came to a sudden halt and stood still, not particularly wanting to turn around. She didn't need to though, she knew who was speaking.

_You could at least face me when I talk to you_, Black Gold Saw said, her emotionless voice seeping into Black Rock Shooter's mind.

Slowly, Black Rock Shooter turned around to face what once -and still was and should ever be- her enemy. _What do you want?_

_I can sense something that's disturbing this world, _Black Gold Saw said.

_Sense a disturbence? _Black Rock Shooter asked and if she were human her voice may have been hesitant.

_Yes, there's a disturbence, _another person started speaking and BlackRock Shooter found herself looking at Chariot.

_Something has upset the world, more than it had been a year ago when you had gone insane, _Strength said. Black Rock Shooter looked at the new arrival for a minute. Strength had caused a lot of problems last year since she had swapped places with Yuu and all. But, maybe that had worked out as a benefit because eveything as a result had worked out well.

_We need to find out what has happened. Something feels like this is not just a small problem, _came a new quieter voice.

Black Rock Shooter turned slowly so she was facing Dead Master. She stared at Dead Master for the longest. She honestly had no idea why but she did and, to her upmost surprise, she felt something. A wave of sadness maybe or guilt she didn't know but she still flet something and it was weird. She shook her head quickly to remove the feeling then stepped back a couple of steps so she could look at everyone at the same time.

Black Rock Shooter closed her eyes and tried to sense this 'disturbence'. Surely enough, something felt very wrong.

With a quick snap, Black Rock Shooter turned and ran to the left and the others silently followed her and they all continued to until they reached Black Rock Shooter's desired destination. The chosen destination was the pit. The pit Strength had jumped into to try and resque Yuu from her feelings a year ago. A flash of recognition crossed Yuu's face but she didn't say anything. No one said anything at all, no one questioning Black Rock Shooter's actions as she was the infamous Black Rock Shooter afterall. Instead, they all just looked at whatever Black Rock Shooter seemed to be looking at.

On the other side of the pit, directly across from them stood some one. Some one who definitely should not have been there. They were only small but they could all see what that person was. They, like Black Rock Shooter, wore black. They had black trousers tucked into large biker styled boots with a million different belts tied around their waist. They wore no shirt but they wore a cloak tied around their neck. In their eft hand was a large double bladed sword, not as large as the ones the girls standing on the side of the pit used since the sword this other person was holding was just about their height. Slung on the person's back was a bow; large, scary and mechanical looking. His hair was black and spiky and from his eye came a grey falme mixed with whisps of black. Just by looking at this person Black Rock Shooter, Black Gold Saw, Chariot, Strength and Dead Master all knew their name.

_Black Death Archer, _Black ROck Shooter thought. The name was unfamiliar. It was a name that didn't belong to this world.

This world was for girls. Girls who were the alternate souls of girls from the real world and these 'souls' fought for their girls in reality to give them freedom from there burdening emotions. So if this was a world for girls then...

What was a boy doing here?


	2. The New Boys

**-Author Notes-**

**Sorry for not posting a second chapter for this in a long time!**

**Kouta Chan xxx**

Chapter 02: The New Boys

It was the beginning of a new school week. It was supposed to start pretty well only Mato's morning...well, Mato's didn't. She woke up 15 minutes late and had forgotten to pack her bag the night before. When she hurried to pack her bag she couldn't even find her pencil case! Honestly, she was being really pathetic.

"Mato honey! Are you ready yet!" Mato's mother yelled upstairs.

"No!" Mato yelled back panicking still.

Eventually she found her pencil case, although nothing was in it so she had to go on a hunt around her room for all her pencils. Eventually she found them all and she stuffed them into her pencil case which she then stuffed into her bag. Swinging her bag over her shoulder she ran out of her room and was about to run downstairs when she looked down at herself, realising she was still in her pyjamas. Sighing, she ran back to her room and quickly got dressed before running back out and downstairs.

"Mato, I told you to get ready the night before remember?" her mother scolded as Mato gulped down her breakfast.

"Sorry sorry sorry," Mato repeated before giving her mother a kiss on the cheek. "I've got to go now."

Quickly, Mato ran to the front door, grabbing her phone from the sideboard as she did so, her little bird phone charm making a clinking sound.

Soon, she found herself standing outside Yomi's house. She was about to ring the doorbell when Yomi opened the door.

"Hello Mato," Yomi said.

"I'm so sorry I'm late!" Mato exclaimed.

"Oh no you're not," Yomi replied as she stepped outside, closing the door behind her.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Mato sighed in relief as she and Yomi started to walk towards school.

When they got to school they greeted Yuu and Kagari, waving hi to Arata and Takuu as they walked passed.

"How was your weekend?" Yuu asked as they all walked to class.

"Oh, it was boring," Mato replied. "My mother made me tidy up the house. It was so unfair. Hiro got to do nothing!"

Mato threw her arms up in the air in melodramatic disbelief.

"Oh Mato, you know you should help around the house, we all do it," Yomi said as she fiddled with the bottom of her hair.

"Hmm," Yuu said in agreement. "I'm always helping Saya out around the house."

"Talking about Saya, where is she?" Mato asked, looking around the corridor for Saya even though she knew she wouldn't find her.

"Oh, she's somewhere. She said she had to go to the office to talk to the new boy."

"New boy?" Kagari asked. "There's a new boy?"

Yuu nodded. "Yeah."

"I wonder what he's like," Mato said.

Finally they reached their class room and they all sat down in their seats. They all tried to guess what the new boy would be like. Would he be kind hearted? Would he be a nerd? Maybe he was going to be really bad and he was expelled from his last school?

Eventually the classroom filled up and the teacher arrived.

"Okay, we have two new students today. Please be nice to them," the teacher announced.

"Two I thought you said there was one?" Mato whispered to Yuu.

"I thought Saya said she was going to talk to the new boy. Maybe I misheard. Maybe she said new boys," Yuu whispered back.

They had to stop talking though because the two boys came in. They looked a bit alike, most likely brothers. One was shorter than the other though. He looked quite timid, looking at his feet. The taller one looked more confident with pride radiating off him.

"Class, this is Katsuya and Shinji Sentokitoite," The teacher said, trying to hold the class' attention.

"Hey," the taller one said. "I'm Katsuya and this is my younger brother, Shinji. We just moved here."

"Okay," the teacher said. "Now, if you could sit down."

The two boys looked around the class for somewhere to sit. Mato looked around too, noticing that there were only two seats available but they weren't next to each other. One was on the other side of the class, next to the window while the other was in front of Mato. The two boys hesitated, obviously not sure which seat either of them should go to. Eventually, after Katsuya whispered something quietly to his brother, Katsuya went to sit next to the window while Shinji sat in front of Mato.

"I'm sorry," the teacher apologised to the brothers. "Tomorrow we will see if we can get you to sit next to each other if you wish."

"No, it's okay," Katsuya piped up from where he was sitting. "We don't need to sit next to each other if it will just mean other people will have to change where they are sitting, right Shinji?"

"Yeah," Shinji muttered as he looked at his desk.

Shinji was an awfully quiet person, wasn't he? Did he even get along with Katsuya? By what Mato had seen, it looked like Katsuya always bossed Shinji around. Maybe all he needed was a friend.

"Hey, I'm Mato Kuroi, it's nice to meat you!" Mato whispered to him as the teacher continued talking about something.

"Uh, hi, I'm Shinji Sentokitoite," Shinji whispered back.

"Sentokitoite? That's a long name. It means 'fighter and archer' right?"

Shinji laughed slightly. "Yes, that's what it's supposed to mean but everybody generally refers to me as Senjitoite, 'when one thousand archers and'. If you put that with Shinji you get 'and when one thousand arches believe."

"Really? That's so interesting!" Mato exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's Katsuya who's referred to as 'fighter and archer'. If you put that with Katsuya you get 'active fighter and archer' although people shorten it to Katsuya Sentoki which means 'Active fighter'. Katsuya's not much of an archer."

"So, does that mean you're an archer?" Mato asked.

Shinji nodded.

"Wow that's so cool!' Mato exclaimed.

"What's so cool?" Yuu asked.

Mato opened her mouth to answer but then the teacher told them all to be quiet. Shinji turned around to face the front and didn't speak another word to Mato. Mato couldn't wait until after lessons so she could speak to Shinji and learn more about him. He might actually be a pretty interesting person.

Black Rock Shooter lifted up her arm and watched as a cannon formed around it. Narrowing her eyes, she shot at Black Death Archer several times but still couldn't touch him. He jumped from side to side in all manners of movements avoiding all of Black Rock Shooter's incoming attacks. Expertly, while still dodging Black Rock Shooter's attacks he still managed to shoot an incoming wave of arrows that shattered down upon them. Luckily no one was hurt to badly. It was annoying how Black Death Archer seemed to have an endless supply of arrows though.

Black Rock Shooter looked at the others and with out one word to explain what she wanted them to do, they all started to do it. Black Gold Saw and Chariot ran one way round the pit while Strength ran the other way. Dead Master raised her hands and when she brought it back down her two skulls charged towards Black Death Archer. He looked at the skulls charging towards them and managed to dodge them just in time. But, as he was too busy focusing on the skulls, Black Gold Saw, Chariot and Strength all converged on him, knocking him to the ground.

Black Death Archer didn't flinch though. Instead he just rolled over and pushed himself back onto his feet, ready to dodge any more attacks. Black Rock Shooter tried to aim her cannon at him but couldn't seem to get him on his own. Annoyingly the others kept getting in the way. Black Rock Shooter took one glance at Dead Master to commutate her thoughts. Dead Master nodded and raised her hand again. When she brought it back down this time though, chains appeared from nowhere, zooming their way across the pit towards Black Death Archer.

But, being distracted and having his hands full fighting with the others, he didn't notice the chains zooming towards him until it was too late.

He had just turned his head and saw the chains coming towards him, trying to jump out of the way. But he didn't jump in time. One chain wrapped itself around his leg and slamming him down to the ground. Black Gold Saw, Chariot and Strength all scattered away and turned to watch Black Rock Shooter and Dead Master. Another tow chains wrapped themselves around each of his arms while the last chain wrapped itself around Black Death Archer's other leg. As Dead Master pulled her arm back towards her, the chains lifted up, lifting Black Death Archer up with them too, holding him up with all his limbs stretched out.

Black Rock Shooter narrowed her eyes once again. Adjusting the aim of her cannon, she looked directly at Black Death Archer and fired.


	3. The Odd Brothers

**-Author's Notes-**

**You're going to have to bare with me, I have no idea where this story's going! I did have a plan but I forgot it XD**

**Kouta Chan**

* * *

CHAPTER 03: The Odd Brothers

Black Death Archer frowned and stared at the oncoming attack, not flinching a bit. As it hit him he made no sound just doubled up in pain, well, doubled up as much as he could while still chained by Dead Master.

Black Rock Shooter kept firing and firing at him until he was help limply in Dead Master's chains with his head hung forward. Dead Master moved he hand slightly and the chains uncurled from around Black Death Archer his body dropping to the floor. Black Gold Saw came over and picked him up by his neck and held him up above her so she could see him.

Eventually he looked back down at her, opening his eyes slowing as if he were in a lot of pain. Something was odd about this boy, he seemed vaguely…mortal.

Suddenly before Black Gold Saw could realise Black Death Archer hit her hand away and she dropped him to the floor. Scrambling to his feet he grabbed his bow and sword then ran and leaped into the pit, taking a head first dive.

Chariot looked over the edge of the pit, remembering what it was like to be thrown in there.

_Well done,_ she thought. _You lost him_.

_It wasn't my fault,_ Black Gold Saw retorted.

Black Rock Shooter and Dead Master came over to join the other three.

_So, who do you think he is, really?_ Strength asked, looking up at Black Rock Shooter.

_I don't know,_ Black Rock Shooter thought. _I really don't know._

* * *

It was break time and Mato was heading on her way to meet the rest of her friends. On the way though she saw Shinji and ran over to say hi.

"Sentokitoite!" She called as she ran over.

"Ah, Mato!" Shinji smiled as he saw her coming.

"Huh?" Mato frowned as she approached him.

"Your name is Mato, right? I can call you Mato, not Kuroi," Shinji asked.

"Uh, yes," Mato replied and she smiled back.

"So, what brings you here?" Shinji asked

"Well, you looked lonely so I thought I'd come and join you. Where's Katsuya?"

"I don't know where Katsuya is and quite frankly, I don't care," Shinji sighed.

"Don't you like your brother?" Mato frowned.

"No, it's not like I don't like him. It's just sometimes, he's weird. Sometimes we get along fine other times he's just-" Shinji never got to finish his sentence though because suddenly he doubled over in pain.

He fell to his knees clutching his stomach moaning. Mato yelped and knelt down beside him.

"Are you okay?" She asked, bending her neck around so she could look at is face.

"Yes," Shinji muttered although it sounded forced.

"Here, let me help you," Mato said and she pulled him to his feet. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Positive," Shinji replied with another forced smile.

Suddenly someone grabbed Mato's arm and she yelped again and looked up to see who it was.

It was Katsuya. He didn't look to please and stared down coldly at her.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Uh," Mato replied, not really able to supply an answer. "Nothing really, although I should take him to the nurse."

"You won't take him to see the nurse, I will," Katsuya replied as he let go of Mato and grabbed hold of Shinji.

"Katsuya, I'm fine," Shinji insisted but Katsuya wouldn't hear of it and dragged Shinji away after giving Mato one last stare.

"You stay away," were his final words before he and Shinji disappeared beyond the corridor.

Mato stood staring in the direction they had left feeling utterly confused. What was up with Katsuya? Shinji wasn't kidding when he said Katsuya was sometimes weird.

Rubbing her wrist, Mato started to continue her way when someone suddenly spoke.

"Oh, there you are, Mato."

Mato yelped for a third time and jumped away, turning around to see who it was. It was only Yomi. Mato sighed and came to join her friend by her side.

"Well, you're a bit jumpy today, aren't you?" Yomi commented.

"Hmm," Mato nodded, "You just scared me that's all. Warn me next time, okay?"

"Okay," Yomi smiled in reply.

Yomi looked at Mato who looked slightly confused. "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing," Mato replied, pretending nothing really was up.

"Mato, I know something's up, you are frowning afterall and that's something you rarely do. What's wrong?" Yomi asked.

Mate hesitated wondering if she should tell Yomi the sighed and decided, why not?

"I met Shinji and Katsuya in the corridors just now," Mato said.

"You did?" Yomi asked. "What's wrong with that?"

"Oh, it's just," Mato started then she stopped and thought it through before explaining to Yomi what had happened.

"Well that's…interesting," Yomi said, feeling as equally as confused as Mato.

Eventually they reached the place they were supposed to meet the others, the others already being there.

"You took a long time," Kagari remarked as they sat down next to her and Yuu.

"Hmmm, we've been waiting for ages," Yuu said.

Mato and Yomi looked at each other briefly then back at Kagari and Yuu.

"Well," Mato piped up. "I bumped into Shinji in the corridor so I started speaking to him. You know, being the new kid is always hard so I thought I'd be nice to him."

"Oh, okay," Kagari said.

"Well, then something weird happened," Mato mumbled.

Kagari and Yuu looked at each other then back at Mato and chorused, "What?"

"Well, he just doubled over in pain as if someone had hit him in the stomach" Mato explained.

"Yeah, then Katsuya turned up," Yomi said.

"His brother?" Yuu asked.

"Yes, his brother. He told me to stay away then dragged Shinji away from me," Mato said.

"Wow, that its weird," Yuu thought out loud.

"Yeah, I wonder what's up with them," Kagari said. "Something seems off about them."

"Maybe we should go and see Saya after school?" Yuu suggested.

They all agreed and before they could talk anymore the bell rang for their next lesson.

* * *

As Katsuya dragged Shinji away, Shinji yanked his arm out of his brothers grasp.

"Why did you drag me away like that?" he demanded to know.

"Something's really odd about that girl," Katsuya remarked, turning back to look his younger brother directly in the eye.

"So, somethings odd about you!" Shinji retorted.

"Something's odd about the both of us," Katsuya snapped back. "You know we need to be careful!"

"She was only being nice!" Shinji complained. "Why can't you understand?"

"Because understanding is pointless," Katsuya huffed.

"I don't think she's going to do anything wrong," Shinji said. "She's just normal."

"Trust me, little brother, she's not normal," Katsuya replied.

Shinji opened his mouth to speak but the bell rand and Katsuya ran away before Shinji could mutter another word.

What did he mean she wasn't normal? She seemed normal. She couldn't be one of them…could she?


	4. Saya's Secret

**-Author's Notes-**

**Sorry for not updating in a while! Kinda neglected this story (again) because I was busy with my other fanfictions. Also I was trying to figure out where this was going but now I DO know where it's going (ish) so it will all be okay (hopefully). Thanks for sticking with this story anyway!**

**Kouta-Chan**

* * *

Chapter 04: Saya's Secret

The bell had rung symbolizing the end of the school day and immediately Mato packed up her things and waited for the others to hurry up. As soon as they had all packed up their things the four girls went to see Saya about the mysterious Shinji.

They ran to where Saya worked, but as Mato opened the door she tripped and fell, the door bursting open making her fall down to her hands and knees. She groaned and sat up, rubbing her hands.

"Are you all right?" she heard someone ask and she looked up expecting it to be Saya, but it wasn't.

"Shinji?" Mato exclaimed as she stared up at him. "W-what are you doing here?"

"Actually, I was just leaving," Shinji explained reaching down to take her hand and pulling her to her feet.

Mato quickly looked back at the others and they all shrugged. Turning back to Shinji Mato muttered her thanks and brushed down her skirt to remove the crumples. Shinji just laughed and waved goodbye as he left.

"What a coincidence," Yuu said out loud.

"What's a coincidence?" Saya asked as she started to make drinks for the four girls. Since they were there they might as well have something to drink.

"We actually came her to talk to you about Shinji, and he was here already," Yuu explained.

Saya turned around and looked at them each in turn, giving them all a weird look. "And why exactly did all four of you come here to talk about Shinji. Has he already done something wrong? He's only new you know, try to be a little nicer."

Mato quickly shook her head. "No no no, it's just something weird happened today, between me and him."

Say looked oddly at Mato again. "Something weird happened between you two? What happened exactly for you al to come running over to see me and come falling through the door?" She beckoned them to sit down so they all wandered over to the sofa and did so, making themselves comfy as Saya handed them their drinks.

Taking a small sip of her drink Mato looked at the other three as if to ask whether she should tell Saya or not. The all nodded as if to say yes so Mato turned to face Saya who was still looking at her slightly oddly and told her about her encounter with Shinji and his brother, Katsuya.

After Mato had finished Say just nodded slightly.

"See, it was weird!" Mato said. "They were both acting oddly."

Saya just frowned slightly and gazed up at the ceiling as if she were thinking. After a while she looked back at Mato and shrugged. "It may have something to do with personal problems at home or something, what ever it was, it probably doesn't concern you."

Mato looked at the floor as if she were ashamed. "You may be right there."

"Now, you four should run along, you probably all have some homework to do," Saya said and she took their cups from them, putting them in the sink.

"Okay, Saya," Kagari said. Yuu and Yomi just nodded in a silent reply.

As they all stood up and collected their things, heading out of the door, Mato turned back to Saya. "Was his personal problems at home was what Shinji came to speak to you about?"

Say looked at Mato. She didn't say anything just looked at her as if Mato knew something she shouldn't. Mato looked back at Say in confusion.

"Um, Saya?"

"Oh yes, yes, what did you want?" Saya asked, snapping back to reality.

"Was his personal problems at home was what Shinji came to speak to you about?" Mato repeated her question.

Saya just gave Mato a you-should-stop-asking-questions look. "Mato, I just said it's probably none of your business. Now run along."

Mato just nodded and ran out behind the others.

"I think that Saya may be hiding something," Mato said to the others when they were out of earshot of Saya.

"Hiding something? Like what?" Yuu asked.

"I don't know," Mato said truthfully, "But I think she may definitely be hiding something."

"What exactly makes you think that, Mato?" Yomi asked her.

"It was just the way she looked at me back there," Mato answered. "It was as if I was about to discover a secret that I wasn't supposed to know."

"Really?" Kagari asked. "That's slightly weird."

Both Yuu and Yomi nodded in agreement.

"What do you think she's hiding, if she's hiding anything at all?" Yom asked.

Mato just shrugged in reply. "No idea, but it is most likely related to Shinji. I bet you."

"But we all swore not to keep secrets from each other, ever since that time a year ago, we all swore!" Yuu complained. "Surely Saya won't go against that."

"Look, maybe it really is just some family issues okay?" Kagari said. "Let's not worry about it."

"Okay," Mato mumbled, but she still thought that if it was a secret, tat it wasn't to do with family issues. Maybe with Katsuya, so yeah, family issues, but she felt like there was more to it then that.

As the others went off ahead Mato absentmindedly lingered behind, dwelling in her own thoughts. She was standing next to a window so she looked up and through the window, for no real reason at all. Buy, when she looked through the window she got a shock.

It wasn't her reflection staring back. It was Black Rock Shooter.

Mato stared as she saw Dead Master, Chariot and Strength walking away as the reflections of Yomi, Kagari and Yuu while Black Rock Shooter herself just stared blankly at Mato. Mato somehow knew that this wasn't just a figment of her imagination. Whereas she knew hat she herself had a look of surprise on her face, Black Rock Shooter just stared at her in her familiar cold stare.

"uh, something's not right, is it?" Mato asked. "About Shinji I mean."

Black Rock Shooter stared at Mato and shook her head.

"Does it have something to do with…with you and the other world?" Mato asked.

Black Rock Shooter stared at Mato again and after a couple of seconds nodded slowly.

"Mato!" Yomi called. "Are you coming?"

Mato turned to look a where the others had walked on with out her. "Yeah, I'm coming!" She called.

Before she left she took one last look out of the window. Black Rock Shooter was gone. All that stared back was Mato's own, proper reflection.

Mato quickly ran after the others. When she caught up with them she said, "I think Shinji might have something to do with the other world."

The other three girls stared at her blankly.

"Of course not, don't be silly," Kagari said. "Why would he have something to do with that world?"

"Mato, only girls are in that world, you know that, right?" Yomi asked.

"Yes yes, but I just have a feeling," Mato complained.

"Well, let's just seep on it and discuss it tomorrow, yeah?" Yuu suggested.

Even though they all nodded in agreement, Mato couldn't help but moan inside. She wanted to talk about it now. Taking one last look at the window, she and the others started to return home.

* * *

"So, what were you and that lady talking about?" Katsuya asked Shinji as they too walked home.

"Her name was Saya," Shinji said.

"You didn't answer my question. What were you and Saya talking a out?" Katsuya asked again.

"Just how I felt uncomfortable at a new school," Shinji replied.

"Well you shouldn't be. Kanon and Nana should join us here soon," Katsuya said.

"I know but I'm still uncomfortable," Shinji said.

"Why are you uncomfortable? It's just like any other school," Katsuya moaned.

"It's that Mato girl," Shinji said simply.

Katsuya moaned again, only a lot louder this time. "Will you stop going on about her, little brother? I though we already discussed this."

"But I think that she may be one of them!" Shinji protested.

"What do you mean?" Katsuya asked.

"You know, Like Kanon and Nana," Shinji explained.

"You're forgetting that Kanon and Nana aren't like that anymore," Katsuya said, giving his brother a disappointing look.

"Don't give me that look, as if I'd ever forget," Shinji huffed.

"Well come on, let's just go and see Kanon and Nana, they'll be excited to see us back," Katsuya grumbled and he walked on ahead.

Shinji sighed and followed him. Why did Katsuya have to be so troublesome? Shinji sighed again. Kanon and Nana were even more troublesome sometimes, not appreciating the huge thing that Shinji and Katsuya were doing for them.

Sighing for a third time, Shinji just followed Katsuya home.


	5. Dreaming of the Other World

**-Author's Notes-**

**Damn it, I neglected this story again. I'm just more interested in my other fan fictions, but maybe when this gets to the climax I'll be more interested!**

**Anyway, maybe you noticed I finally had the time to make a cover. It's of Black Rock Shooter and Black Death Archer. You can see it more clearly here: gallery/37204570#/d5erqns **

**Anyway, sorry for the wait and enjoy!**

**Kouta Chan xxx**

Chapter 05: Dreaming of the Other World

Mato was in her pajamas now. She had brushed her teeth and washed her face and was about to go to bed. She's said goodnight to Hiro and was just about to get under the covers when she thought about today.

Everything was just really weird, nothing made sense. She wondered what were the secret's behind Shinji and Katsuya, because she was sure there were definitely some.

Either way, it wasn't worth losing any sleep about so Mato got into bed, closed her eyes and slipped off into sleep.

When she opened her eyes again she realised she wasn't lying down in her ed ut she was standing up.

In the other world.

Mato looked around at the vast nothingness that represented the world she was currently in, wondering if this was real or it was just a dream. She hadn't dreamt about the other world since a year ago with what last happened.

_Mato,_ she heard some one call her name and she turned around to see who had called her.

Black Rock Shooter stood there in front of her. No weapons, just her hair and her coat flying along with the wing. Not even her flame covered her eye.

"Black Rock Shooter!" Mato exclaimed.

Black Rock Shooter nodded.

Mato looked around again then back at Black Rock Shooter. "Is this real, or is this just a dream?" she asked.

_This is a dream_, Black Rock Shooter replied. _But it's very much real._

"Why am I here?" Mato asked.

Black Rock shooter looked at her for a second before answering. _There's a disturbance in this world._

"Disturbance? What sort of disturbance?" Okay, now Mato was confused.

_This world is a world of girls only_, Black Rock Shooter explained. _But, there is now a guy here. I think you should be careful; he might be linked to you in some way._

"There's a guy here?" Mao asked and she couldn't help but think of Shinji.

Black Rock Shooter nodded._ Now you should keep an eye out. Goodbye, Mato Kuroi._

"No, wait, Black Rock Shooter!" Mato called, wanting more answers but as she called out for Black Rock Shooter she found herself opening her eyes, back in her room.

Siting up she moaned and looked at her clock. IT was about time to get up for school. Sighing, she looked out of her window and thought over what Black Rock Shooter had said.

Black Rock Shooter watched as Mato disappeared. When Mato was gone she turned and ran in the opposite direction. She didn't have any idea where she was going, but she was going somewhere.

Suddenly she came to an abrupt stop, feeling some one's presence behind her. She didn't turn her head. She didn't need to turn her head to see who it was because she already knew.

Behind her stood Black Death Archer. Just standing there as silently as she was. He wasn't holding any weapons; he just had his arms held limply at his sides. Which was a mistake he was going to pay for, and that payment was going to be his life.

Black Rock Shooter whirled around, stretching out her arm as a canon formed around it. She held it up, aiming it at Black Death Archer. He didn't flinch when she aimed it at him. He just stayed standing there. Black Rock Shooter narrowed her eyes at him and then fired. He didn't even flinch then. He just simply waited until the last minute before he jumped up and over the shot she had taken, landing back down on the ground un-hurt.

Black Rock Shooter frowned and aimed and fired again. HE jumped again but this time she just managed to scrape his foot so when he landed this time he landed awkwardly and stumbled meaning that Black Rock Shooter had an opening.

She shot at him again and hit him square in the chest and he was sent flying, but that didn't prevent him from landing on his feet.

He didn't seem like he wanted to fight but Black Rock Shooter wasn't going to make it easy on him so out of nowhere he pulled out his bow, already loaded with an arrow.

He released the arrow and it flew at her. She used her gun as a protection, holding it up against her face as the arrow bounced off but as she lowered her gun slightly another arrow was zooming towards her and she didn't have enough time to deflect it so it hit her square in the head and she fell down backwards.

Not even bothering to moan she scrambled to her feet and aimed her gun at Black Death Archer, letting out an on going barrage of attacks. He did the same with his bow, releasing all his arrows out on her too.

Eventually they both stood there breathing heavily, staring intently at each other. With out a single sound Black Rock Shooter exchanged her gun for a sword and held it up as she charged towards Black Death Archer. As she swung her sword at him he quickly exchanged his bow for a sword too and deflected her attack easily.

Back Rock Shooter just kept her face neutral and swung at him again and again and again but he kept deflecting her attacks. It seemed like the two were deeply involved in the fight, but Black Rock Shooter did realise how Black Death Archer seemed to be holding back and not actually attacking her at all. All he was doing was defending.

Black Rock Shooter was so involved in the fight she didn't realise that he was reaching out to grab her before it was too late. She looked down to see him holding her wrist of the hand that held her sword then back up at him. He looked back, no emotions in his face and slowly let go of her and raised his hand as if to declare he wasn't going to hurt her.

Wrong move.

Black Rock Shooter swung her sword and hit him directly, sending him flying. He crashed on the floor, creating a shallow crater.

Before he could have even the smallest chance of getting up Black Rock Shooter ran over and stood over him, holding her sword to his throat. He didn't seem fazed by it at all.

After a couple of seconds Black Rock Shooter slowly moved her sword away. Black Death Archer hopped to his feet and nodded to her to thank her for moving the blade of her sword. Maybe he hadn't been fazed by it because he knew she'd move it.

_Why are you here?_ Black Rock Shooter asked.

_It doesn't matter why,_ Black Death Archer replied. _All that matters is that I'm on your side._

_I take no sides apart from my own,_ Black Rock Shooter said as she narrowed her eyes.

_Trust me, I'm on your side,_ Black Death Archer said. _And you're going to need my help. There is yet worse to come._

_Worse to come?_ Black Rock Shooter asked, but it was pointless. He was already gone.


	6. Admitting

**-Author's Notes-**

**Sorry for neglecting AGAIN! I always promise I won't but I do…**

**This time though I have a valid reason and did not forget it, I have a writing rota now so if I get stuck on one thing I can't write the next.**

**Anyway, hope you all enjoy the chapter, the story is finally getting somewhere!**

**Kouta xxx**

* * *

Chapter 06: Admitting

As they all walked to school, Mato was pretty silent, wondering about in her own thoughts, thinking about what Black Rock Shooter had said to her.

There was a guy, in the other world, there was a guy. And he could be linked to Mato. How? Who? Why? The questions swam around her head endlessly.

"Mato, are you okay?" Yomi asked, looking at her friend in concern.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine," Mato said, looking up at Yomi for a second before looking back down at the floor.

"Mato, is something up?" Yuu asked at the same time Kagari asked, "What's wrong?"

Mato stopped and looked at her friends. She looked at Yuu and nodded as if to answer her question then looked back at all of them again.

"Black Rock Shooter came to me in a dream last night."

They all stared at her open mouthed. Mato quickly filled them in about how Black Rock Shooter had come to her in her dreams and told he about how here was now a guy in the world of girls and that he was some how related to Mato.

"Your brother?" Kagari suggested which made Yomi laugh.

Mato just looked at Kagari for a second with a 'yeah right' face on then shook her head. "No, I don't think she actually meant blood related."

They started arguing about whether it could be Mato's brother or not, not noticing how Yuu stood on the edge of their groups quietly and deep in thought.

"What about Shinji?" Yuu said quietly after a couple of minutes.

The other three immediately stopped talking and all stared at Yuu.

"Shinji?" Mato asked.

Yuu nodded. "Well it's perfectly logical, don't you think? I mean, he's been acting strangely and all. We were all wondering about that."

"She has a very valid point," Yomi said, agreeing with Yuu.

Mato nodded. "Come one, let's get to school at quickly as possible to question him."

All the girls nodded and they ran to school as fast as they could. When they reached it they made their way to their class room to find Shinji but he wasn't there, neither was Katsuya.

The girls moaned and waited for them to turn up, leaning against the wall with their arms folded.

"Hang on, why are we waiting to question him now, in front of all these people?" Yomi asked the others.

"I don't actually know," Mato said truthfully. "I suppose we can't start spewing random nonsense about the other world around these people who have no idea it even exists."

"Well then, we question him at break," Kagari said.

"If Katsuya isn't there." Yuu muttered and she looked at the floor.

It happened to be that moment of all moments that Shinji and Katsuya walked up. Mato looked up and watched Shinji but she found her eyes drifting to the two girls that followed him. One had long black hair with glasses and the other had really short black hair. It was like a see of black hair, seeing them four, the two girls and than Shinji with his black and somewhat spiky hair and finally Katsuya who's black hair seemed wavier then Shinji's but covered his eyes slightly making him seem more evil.

"Who do you think the girls are?" Yomi asked Mato as the walked passed, earning no more than a silent shrug from her. "I don't think I've seen them around before. Do you think they're new?"

The teacher then showed up and led them into the class. Everyone took his or her seat. Mato stared hard at the back of Shinji's head as he sat down in front of her but then he turned around and Mato quickly changed her expression so it was softer. He smiled at her and she smiled back then he turned back around so she found herself staring at the back of his head again.

Dragging her gaze away from the back of his head she looked up at the front of the class and noticed how the two girls weren't there. Did they already attend this school and were they in a different class or were they new to this school and were in a different class? Mato was swaying more to the 'new here' option because she had never seen them before and this wasn't a particularly large school, you recognised everyone's face even if you didn't know them.

"Shinji." Mato whispered Shinji's name to grab his attention.

It obviously worked because he turned around and looked at her. "Yes Mato?"

"Who were those two girls you were walking with this morning?" Mato asked him. She felt a bit rude for prying but she was curious and really wanted to know.

"Oh, them? They were my sisters, Kanon and Nana, they're in the year below," Shinji replied.

"You have sisters?" Mato asked. Well of course he did! He had literally just said he had sisters. Oh what a stupid question.

Shinji laughed and nodded. "Yeah, they couldn't come to school yesterday because they were both sick, but they're better today. And don't worry about their names. No one has ever shortened them or changed them unlike with Katsuya and I. They're just Kanon and Nana Sentokitoite."

"All right," Mato said and she smiled. She almost forgot Shinji had said that people had changed his and Katsuya's surnames. What did Shinji say he was called again? Shinji Senjitoite. And when one thousand archers believe.

Shinji had turned back around at this point but Mato still wanted to ask him something.

"Senjitoite?" she whispered, using his so called 'nick name'.

Shinji turned around and smiled. "Yes Kuro? I see you remembered about 'Senjitoite'."

Mato nodded and found herself turning slightly red when he shorted Kuroi down to Kuro. "Um, can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"Can I meat you at break? I need to ask you something else but I can't do it in front of all the people."

Shinji looked at her oddly but then nodded. "Sure, no problem."

He turned back around and Mato sighed, glad that had gone all right. She looked at Yuu who was sat next to her. Yuu nodded as if to say 'that was the right thing to do' and so Mato nodded back.

* * *

It was agonising, waiting for break so she could speak to Shinji. She wanted to ask him so many things. Eventually though the time came and Mato stood in the corridor waiting for him to arrive. Yomi, Kagari and Yuu had disappeared after they decided it was probably best for Mato to ask Shinji on her own as he was less likely to answer any questions when all four of them were there and Mato was the one he seemed to be most friendly with so it seemed right for her to ask him. She had arranged to meet up with the others after she had talked with Shinji and if anything was really important they'd go to Saya and discuss it there.

Finally Mato saw Shinji at the end of the corridor with Katsuya, Kanon and Nana. Shinji waved goodbye to his siblings then ran over to Mato.

"Hey, Kuro," he called as he ran over. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine Senjitoite," she replied, smiling at his new nickname for her. "Can I just call you Senji for short? Senjitoite is a bit of a handful."

"All right, Senji it is then," Shinji said and he laughed. "What did you want to ask me, Kuro?"

"Well actually, it's pretty important, and serious," Mato said and she watched as Shinji's smile faltered a bit. He told her to go on so she did and asked her first question, "Do you know anything about the Other World?"

Shinji just stared at her blankly.

What a stupid question! What if he wasn't related to it then she really just ruined everything! And what if he was related to it but had no idea he was just like before Mato and the other's knew it existed then there would be a lot of explaining to do.

"Your one of those girls, aren't you?" Shinji asked.

"Wait, what?" Mato frowned.

"You're one of those girls with an other self in the Other World, aren't you? I know you were related to it!" Shinji exclaimed.

Wait, he did actually know about it?

"Y-you know about the other world?" Mato asked, earing a nod from Shinji. "How come?"

"It's a long story." Shinji muttered and looked at the floor.

"Well, probably not as long as mine, trust me on that!" Mato smiled and so he smiled to. "Look, I know some more people who have other selves and we're all dying to ask you some questions."

"More people?" Shinji asked. "Would that be the three others you hang around with?"

Mato nodded. "Yeah, they're my friends."

"Oh, okay," Shinji said. "But how did you know about me and my connection to the other world?"

"Let's just say a friend told me," Mato said and she smiled at him and he smiled back, showing he understood by what she meant. "Now we need to go get my friends then go see Saya."

"Saya?"

"Yeah Saya, you remember her right? You talked to her before, she has an other self too." Mato paused. "Wait, what exactly was it you were talking to Saya about? Was it about the other world?"

Shinji stared at her for a second then shook his head. "No, we were actually talking about, uh, family problems."

"Oh, okay, I won't ask anything else," Mato said. "Okay, so shall we go?"

Shinji nodded and then Mato took his hand and dragged him to where she knew her friends were waiting.

* * *

Black Death Archer stood on top of a large rock, scanning the horizon of the other world. He was staring straight ahead but then movement somewhere down on the ground below caught his attention and his eyes flickered over to it. He stared at it for a while then in a flash he pulled out his bow, loaded and arrow and fired it.

The arrow landed in the ground, sticking up into the air at the bottom of someone's feet. Black Rock Shooter bent down and picked up the arrow that had landed on the ground in front of her and dropped the two halves to the floor.

Black Death Archer stared at her for a second then with one fluid movement he slung his bow back on his shoulder and jumped down off the rock he was standing on and landed silently on the ground.

They stared at each other again and then slowly walked towards each other before stopping and staring again. Black Death Archer looked at her as is to say 'trouble is brewing' and so Black Rock Shooter nodded very slowly.

Suddenly her eyes opened wide as she sensed a presence lurking at the back of her mind. She looked up and met Black Death Archer's gaze that held the same expression hers had meaning he noticed it to.

Black Death Archer turned around and looked up to the top of the rock where he had been standing only seconds before. On top of the rocks was a person wearing an unbuttoned black jacket, trousers ripped off at the knees that showed off the knee high black buckled boots. Along with that, that person had claws attached to the bottom of their hands.

Black Assassin. That was the person's name.

And to Black Rock Shooter's surprise, it was another guy.


	7. Switched

**Author's Notes-**

**Another crummy chapter…still, hope you enjoy it! Won't be able to update in about a month or so because Kushina and I are entering the NaNoWriMo, so, see you then!**

**Kouta xxx**

* * *

Chapter 07: Switched

Shinji looked pretty worried when everyone stared at him. They were all sitting in Saya's room - Mato, Yomi, Kagari, Yuu, Shinji and of course Saya – and were all waiting for Shinji's explanation about everything.

"So, you have an other self?" Mato asked

Shinji hesitated before nodding his head. "Yes, I do?"

"What's his name then?" Kagari asked.

"He's called Black Death Archer," Shinji replied.

"Oh, so like you he's good at archery?" Mato asked and Shinji just nodded.

"But why is he there?" Saya asked. "It's a world only for girls."

Shinji just sighed. "You saw my sisters Kanon and Nana, right?" Everyone nodded. "Well, once, they had other selves."

"They did?" Yuu asked.

Shinji nodded. "Yeah. Kanon, the long haired one, had an other self called Black Devil Girl while Nana, the short haired one, had a counterpart called Black Matagi."

"Really?" Yomi asked, "What happened to them?"

"Well, Kanon and Nana didn't want to be a part of the other world any longer," Shinji said. "So, they left it. That's why Kanon and Nana aren't the most emotional of people."

"How did they leave it exactly?" Mato asked, feeling pretty confused.

Shinji just shrugged. "Still to this day I don't really know but what I do know is that because they left they had to be replaced. If they weren't replaced they couldn't leave."

"Oh, I get it, so you replaced them?" Mato exclaimed.

Shinji nodded. "Pretty much. But, I only replaced Nana. Black Matagi left the other world and was instead replaced by Black Death Archer."

"Then who replaced Kanon and Black Devil Girl?" Kagari asked.

"He's called Black Assassin," Shinji said.

Everyone sat in silence for a minute waiting for Shinji to reply but he didn't. Instead he just looked at them as if it should be obvious.

"Katsuya!" Mato exclaimed. "It's Katsuya, isn't it?"

Shinji clapped his hands together. "Finally some one got it!"

"Black Assassin is Katsuya?" Yuu asked.

Shinji nodded again. Mato was surprised his head hadn't fallen of yet due to the stupid amounts of nodding he had been doing for a while now.

"But, Katsuya and Black Assassin aren't exactly, uh, the best of people let's say," Shinji said.

"How come?" Yomi asked.

"Well, Katsuya has always been a bit of a bully. He's always determined to be the best and absolutely hates it when some one is better than him. But, now he's become Black Assassin he's become even more of a bully."

"Really?"

"Yeah, being Black Assassin has made him become more, uh, how do I put it, power crazy let's say. Now he's just even more of a bully."

"Wow, that sounds bad," Mato says.

"It is," Shinji said and he sounded sad and ashamed, even though he had nothing to be ashamed about. "I've tried convincing Kanon and Nana to go back to the other world but when ever I do they just stare at me blankly as if they can't even remember it."

"That sounds bad too," Saya said.

"Yeah, I don't even think they actually know what I'm going on about, or if they do they just don't want to go back. To be honest I don't even know why they wanted to leaven in the first place."

"Well, we'll all help you sort out Katsuya!" Mato exclaimed as she jumped to her feet. "Right guys?"

"Right!" they all chorused.

"See, Shinji? You have lots of help now!" Mato said.

Shinji just laughed and then smiled at Mato. "Thank you so much, Kuro."

"You are so very welcome, Senji."

* * *

Black Death Archer deliberately stood partially in front of Black Rock Shooter as he looked up as Black Assassin and narrowed his eyes slightly. He held out his arm to stop Black Rock Shooter from advancing and also as an indication to Black Assassin not to try and hurt her.

Black Assassin just stared back at Black Death Archer for a couple of minutes then slowly turned his head so he was facing Black Rock Shooter but all the while keeping his eyes fixed on Black Death Archer as their gazes were locked into a staring match.

Eventually his eyes flickered over to Black Rock Shooter and he stared at her instead. Black Rock Shooter stared back and wanted to charge at him and attack him but Black Death Archer was standing in the way and not letting her do so. She looked up at him and waited for him to look down at her. When he did she pulled a face as if to say 'let me go'. He just stared blankly at her and shook his head.

Black Rock Shooter narrowed her eyes at Black Death Archer. Fine, if that was how he was going to be. Instead of charging at Black Assassin she formed her canon around her arm and then held it up over Black Death Archer's arm and fired several shots at Black Assassin. All the shots hit the rock on which he was standing forcing lots of dust and bits of rock into the air so Black Rock Shooter found herself staring at a cloud of dust particles. Soon the cloud of dust particles disappeared and Black Rock Shooter found herself staring at nothing. Black Assassin was gone.

Black Death Archer snapped his head around so he was looking at Black Rock Shooter and glared at her as if to say 'Why did you do that?'. Black Rock Shooter just looked back then blinked before looking back at the demolished rock.

Black Rock Shooter and Black Death Archer now stood all alone, wondering where Black Assassin was.

Suddenly Black Rock Shooter felt a force hit her in the back and she was sent flying forwards and she landed awkwardly on the ground in a pile. Black Death Archer looked alarmed and turned around to look behind him only to get hit in the face and he to was sent flying back. But, instead of crashing to the ground in an awkward mess, he twisted around and landed on his feet, the soles of his shoes kicking more dust up into the air. Then he slowly stood up and pulled his bow from around his shoulder so it was firmly in his hands. Black Rock Shooter rolled around onto her stomach then after propping herself up on her elbows jumped to her feet and held up her gun, pointing it at Black Assassin.

Black Rock Shooter and Black Death Archer shared a sideward glance then in a split second Black Rock Shooter had swapped her canon for her sword while Black Death Archer had slung his bow back over his shoulder and drawn his sword to and they both charged towards Black Assassin.

They attacked and lunged at him but he swiftly moved being careful not to get hurt. Then he lunged back with every one of his attacks hitting their targets. First he targeted Black Rock Shooter. With one flurry of movements she was on the floor again, not looking so good. Black Assassin smiled to himself and then looked up, ready to deal with Black Death Archer but he found himself face to face with an arrow that was loaded in Black Death Archer's bow.

Black Death Archer gritted his teeth together and pressed the tip of the arrow into Black Assassins forehead watching as a trickle of blood formed. Black Assassin narrowed his eyes and then suddenly before Black Death Archer knew it Black Assassin had raised his leg and slammed it into Black Death Archer's side, causing his to drop his bow and fall to the ground too, next to Black Rock Shooter.

Black Assassin kicked Black Death Archer's weapons away as well as Black Rock Shooters. They looked up at him distressed as he started to make his way over to them but then suddenly some one, or rather some ones, were standing in his way.

Black Assassin found himself staring into the faces of Black Gold Saw, Dead Master, Strength and Chariot.

Dead Master looked behind her and nodded at Black Death Archer and Black Rock Shooter as if to say it was all right now and they just nodded back and scrambled to their feet before joining the other four.

None of them were letting Black Assassin get away with anything with out a fight.


	8. Strange Sisters

**-Author's Notes-**

**For heaven's sake, another crummy chapter. I just can't make these chapters good…enjoy anyway**

**Kouta xxx**

* * *

Chapter 8: Strange Sisters

"So this is your house?" Mato asked as she gazed up at the door in front of her.

Mato, Yomi, Yuu and Kagari had all gone with Shinji so they could talk more at his house. They all wanted to see Kanon and Nana too and desperately wanted to know what they were like. Would they be mindless like Arata was when her other self was destroyed? Like Kagari who ended up forgetting all about Yomi? They wanted to know. Saya wanted to know too but it would be slightly suspicious if she came along as well.

"Yep, it's not much, but I don't really care," Shinji replied and he raised his hand to open the door but it was suddenly opened from someone on the other side of it instead.

"Shinji, you took your time," a girl with long dead straight black hair muttered from the door way.

It must have been Shinji's sister, Kanon.

"But I'm home now, aren't I?" Shinji said and he pushed passed her, indicating for the others to follow.

They all just scooted passed Kanon grinning at her in an idiotic way that said 'we're going to smile at you even though we're scared of you'. Kanon was pretty scary looking with her long black hair framing her eyes but in her eyes there seemed to be a sadness that made her seem less scary, but still scary nonetheless.

"Who are these guys?" another girl asked when she wandered out of the front room which Mato reminded herself was Nana.

"Who are these girls, actually," Kagari corrected just earning a blank stare from the short haired girl.

"Who are these guys?" She repeated.

"These are my friends," Shinji said with a smile. "I thought you might like to meet them, I think you'll like them."

Nana stepped forward and leaned closely into Mato's face, her wide eyes inspecting her. "You think we'll like them?"

"We're nice people, we promise we don't bite," Mato said with another idiotic grin as she leant back and slightly away from Nana.

"If you say so." Kanon sighed.

"Is Katsuya back yet?" Shinji asked.

"Nope, not yet," Nana answered. "Mum and dad aren't here either."

"All right-y, let's get going!" Shinji declared.

"Get going where?" Yuu asked.

Shinji paused and thought for a second before declaring they were going into the sitting room and so they all trooped inside and all picked a place to sit. Kanon went and got them all drinks and so they all sat down, sipping their drinks as they all introduced each other. Nana turned out to be a person who was sometimes loud, sometimes quiet and stroppy when she didn't get her own way while Kanon was just an all over quiet person which really contradicted her scary looks.

"So what made you guys friends?" Nana asked, curious to know.

Mato expected Shinji to say something like they were all in the same class or something along those lines but actually he said something quite different.

"They have other selves in the Otherworld, just like you did. Do you remember the Otherworld?"

The four friends looked at Shinji in alarm, not quite believing he had just gone and said that.

There was an awkward moment of silence before Kanon just mumbled, "Yes."

"You remember?" Shinji asked, obviously pleased that they did actually remember.

"Yes, we remember," Kanon said, glancing over at Nana who had gone quiet.

"Well, we're going to help Shinji out with Katsuya!" Mato exclaimed. "You guys could help us! Well, not us, out other selves. My Other self is Black Rock Shooter."

"Mine is Chariot," Kagari said with a small smile.

"Mine is, um, Strength," Yuu said, feeling uncomfortable about admitting about Strength.

"Mine's called Dead Master," Yomi said. "And our friend, Saya, had an Other self called Black Gold Saw."

"So, will you help them and Black Death Archer defeat Black Assassin?" Mato asked enthusiastically. "Black Assassin though, not Katsuya, he will be just fi..."

"I'm not going back there!" Nana yelled out, interrupting Mato. "I don't want to. I won't help!"

"Why not, Nana, it's your fault he's there in the first place, we need to stop him, he's getting too power hungry." Shinji complained.

"Actually, your only there because of me, it was Kanon that Katsuya replaced. "Nana retorted.

"But he only replaced me because I left since you left and I didn't want to be alone," Kanon muttered.

"Well couldn't you at least help me out?" Shinji asked. "Please?"

"No! I don't want to go back, and I don't want to hurt Katsuya!"

"You don't have to hurt him," Mato said in an attempt to calm Nana down. "Just go back and replace him again and we'll all be okay."

"It's Kanon who has to replace him." Nana muttered under her breath.

"I won't go back unless Nana goes back too," Kanon whispered.

"And I'm not going back!"

"But why?" Yuu asked, deciding to speak up.

"Because I don't want to fight, it's wrong," Nana said. "So I'm not going back."

"Go back where?" Someone asked from the door way and they all turned around and saw Katsuya standing in the doorway.

"The Otherworld," Nana said immediately.

Katsuya just frowned and looked at Shinji then turned his gaze onto Mato, Yuu, Yomi and Kagari who all froze and stared up at him.

"I can't believe you brought them here," Katsuya hissed. "You'll pay for this, little brother."

With that he turned and stormed off. Mato had a feeling the Black Assassin was going to start being a lot more violent in the Otherworld. When Katsuya left Nana quickly got up and ran out after him then after a second Kanon got up and shuffled out too leaving the rest in an awkward silence.

"Um, this was a bad idea, I shouldn't have said any of that," Shinji said and he apologised to the four girls. "You might want to leave now."

Mato nodded. There was no way she wanted to stay there when Katsuya was there.

* * *

Black Rock Shooter looked to the left and the right as she ran through the Otherworld. Black Assassin had disappeared and so now they were all searching for him. When Black Rock Shooter looked around she could see the others in the distance as they ran around and attempted to look for Black Assassin too but none of them could find him. He had completely disappeared.

Black Rock Shooter suddenly stopped. Something didn't seem right. Looking around she noticed the others had stopped too. Obviously they knew something wasn't right either. Black Rock Shooter prodded the ground in front of her with her toes, wondering what was wrong, nothing seemed wrong so why did she feel like there was definitely something wrong?

As Black Rock Shooter continued to prod the ground in front of her a crack suddenly formed beneath her. It was small and harmless but it still made Black Rock Shooter curious so she knelt down and lightly touched the ground, running the dust through the gaps in her fingers.

Suddenly the crack in the ground grew larger and larger until it split and Black Rock Shooter started to fall. She grabbed on to the side of the ground and pulled herself up, jumping up into the air and landing back on her feet before the ground she was holding on crumbled away. The crack still continued to grow so Black Rock Shooter started to run away from in, determined not to fall down through it. All the others seemed to be running around from more cracks that formed in the ground. Black Rock Shooter leapt into the air as another crack formed under her feet again and split apart. She landed on the ground but it crumbled away and she stumbled, nearly falling down, but she managed to gain her balance and continued running.

Not much luck for the others though. Chariot was the first to fall down into the cracks that where opening up everywhere. Next Strength fell then Black Gold Saw, then Dead Master until only Black Death Archer and Black Rock Shooter were left. Black Death Archer took one look at Black Rock Shooter before he started to fall too. He reached out a hand for her and she reached out for him to but they were too far away from each other and soon the cracks caught up with her and she started to fall too.

Black Rock Shooter flipped through the air as she fell. She tried to grab a hold of something but couldn't, nothing was in her reach. Every time something did end up in her reach though is just crumbled away under the weight of her falling. She formed her rock cannon around her arm and lifted it up, shooting at the walls of rock she was falling through. Boulders started to fall as a result and Black Rock Shooter managed to get on top of one and she launched herself up into the air, aiming to keep jumping up but another boulder just hit her from above and she fell back down, too weak to grab hold of anything so she just landed in a huge crater in the ground, dust bellowing everywhere.

Black Rock Shooter grumbled and sat up, not being bothered to rub her head where it hurt. Instead she just stood up, seeming as if she was in perfectly fine shape. Just as she stood up she felt some one staring down at her and she turned around and looked up as Black Assassin appeared out of nowhere on the edge of the crater that Black Rock Shooter had just made. He raised his claws, the metal shining menacingly. In turn, Black Rock Shooter raised her sword, and she was glad she did because then he jumped down at her, madness in his eyes, ready for a fight.


	9. Family Problems

**-Author's Notes-**

**I am soooo sorry about the really long delay. I've been so busy lately it's ridiculous. I hope you guys like this update! And yeah, there is NO Mato in this chapter! *le gasp***

**Kouta xox**

* * *

Chapter 09: Family Problems

After the Shinji had closed the door after the girls had left he ran upstairs to where Katsuya's bedroom was. The door was shut and Shinji reached out a hand to open it. He hesitated though, wondering whether Katsuya would have propped the door shut with a chair or something. He wouldn't know if he didn't try to open the door so he reached out and grabbed the handle. He pushed it down, seeming that the handle wasn't propped up with a chair, but that didn't mean that there wasn't something against the door keeping it closed. Shinji pushed on the door and it simply opened. Well, that was easier than expected.

"Katsuya, why did you have to be so mean?" Shinji asked as he looked at his brother who was sat on his bed, Nana next to him and Kanon sitting with her knees tucked up against her on the floor.

"Me?" Katsuya asked as he looked up at his brother. "I wasn't mean."

"Those girls hadn't done anything, they could have stayed," Shinji complained. "Why did you have to make them go?"

"I didn't make anyone go," Katsuya replied solemnly.

Shinji just stared at his brother. "All right, so you didn't outright say that they should go but the implication that they should was definitely there."

"I wanted them to go because they were upsetting poor Nana," Katsuya replied. "Don't you care about your own sister? If you did you wouldn't have brought those girls here."

Shinji sighed. Of course he cared for Nana, but that didn't mean he couldn't have friends. It was so annoying how Nana was so attached to Katsuya; she completely doted on him and, because of that doting Katsuya would look after her, look after her so much to the extent that Shinji wasn't allowed any friends if they upset Nana. Shinji knew he should have stood up to Katsuya, Shinji was always alone because Katsuya was a bully. Nana never particularly liked Shinji, for no apparent reason while Kanon would just do whatever Nana told her to. Kanon was to Nana was Shinji was to Katsuya; a puppet to be toyed with.

"Well, Nana needs to live with the fact that not all my friends will be to her liking," Shinji said.

Katsuya looked at him and narrowed his eyes. Oh no, Shinji had done it now.

"So, you care about people you barely even know more than your own sister?" Katsuya asked.

Shinji paused, wondering what to say, afraid of saying the same thing.

"I won't go back there! You won't make me!" Nana wailed. "I don't want to fight, not anymore!"

"It'll be okay, Nana," Katsuya said and he put a comforting arm around her.

"Please, don't argue," Kanon whispered from where she sat on the floor.

"You've upset Nana now, Shinji," Katsuya said, ignoring Kanon's quiet pleads. "How do you feel about that?"

"You know what?" Shinji asked. "I don't care. I don't care anymore. I'm going to stop your bullying, Katsuya, I'll make Nana see you're not the God she treats you as, whether you like it or not."

With those final words Shinji ran out of Katsuya's room and to his own room where he shut the door behind him, sticking a chair under the handle so no one could get inside.

* * *

Black Rock Shooter easily defended herself as Black Assassin threw himself at her. She pushed him away and he skidded along the ground, earth kicking up into the air. Black Rock Shooter narrowed her eyes and raised her sword, running towards Black Assassin. He ran towards her too, raising his hand with the metal claws on the end. As she slashed her sword at him he raised one hand and defended himself, using the other to jab at her. Luckily she saw it coming and jumped backwards out of the way so he missed her by just mere inches but as she did jump away, her focus was on the claws that Black Assassin had just jabbed out at her, not the claws that he had previously defended himself with so she missed the fact that those claws came zooming towards her head. The impact stunned her and sent her flying several metres and she tumbled into a mess on the ground. Black Rock Shooter looked up and narrowed her eyes at Black Assassin and he just stood there, holding his head up as he looked at her with a vaguely smug look on his face.

_Just give up_, he seemed to be saying. _I've won already_.

_Never_, Black Rock Shooter thought and she pushed herself up so she was standing up on her hands then flipped over so she was on her feet. She kept her eyes focused on Black Assassin as she bent down and picked up the sword that she had dropped.

Black Assassin raised an eyebrow at her then frowned and got in a ready stance, claws and hands raised. Black Rock Shooter did the same, readying her feet a sensible width apart as she held her sword up in front of her. They stood like that for a couple of seconds then Black Assassin came running towards her. Black Rock Shooter just stood there with her sword raised before suddenly dropping her arm down so her sword was by her side she held out her other arm, her cannon forming around it. She shot at a surprised Black Assassin and sent him flying backwards. He flipped around mid flight and landed on his feet, skidding back again.

He ran towards her again, dodging all of the shots she took at him. When he reached her he lashed out but she retaliated, defending herself with her sword. The two fought for a bit, the sound of metal clashing against metal echoing around until Black Rock Shooter managed to grab one of Black Assassin's claws and spun him around, slamming him against the ground. He winced but made no sound, instead resorting to stabbing Black Rock Shooter in the leg. She winced and, as she was momentarily distracted by the pain in her leg Black Assassin got up and grabbed her by the arm, slamming her against the floor instead.

Black Rock Shooter winced again and looked up at Black Assassin. He picked up her sword, which she had dropped, and positioned himself so he was standing over with his feet on her wrists so she couldn't move. Her eyes twitched as she felt her wrists being crushed under his weight but she just looked up at him, refusing to break eye contact with him as he pointed her own sword at her throat.

Suddenly Black Assassin stumbled backwards, an arrow having ripped through his shoulder. Black Rock Shooter breathed a sigh of relief as he stumbled back off of her wrists. She didn't bother getting up as she strained her neck so she could look over to who ever had shot the arrow.

She smiled slightly as she saw the person she thought it would have been. Black Death Archer stood on a rock that jagged out of the side of the cavern they were in with his bow in hand. He lowered the bow, staring at Black Assassin then he shifted his gaze to Black Rock Shooter and nodded to acknowledge she was there. From where she lay on her back she nodded too.

Black Death Archer jumped down and walked over to where Black Rock Shooter lay. Black Assassin had stumbled back a couple of metres away, clutching the shoulder Black Death Archer had shot at. He glared at Black Death Archer who was ignoring him and looking at Black Rock Shooter instead. Black Death Archer knelt down and held up one of her wrists, both blatantly broken. He pulled her up into a sitting position then held up a hand as if to tell her to stay there before standing up and finally looking towards Black Assassin. They stared at each other for a bit then Black Death Archer took several steps towards Black Assassin, holding up his bow and aiming an arrow at him. Black Assassin took several steps back and held up his claws.

Both were ready for a fight.


	10. Mistaken Confrontation

**-Author's Notes-**

**Whooo, another chapter! Yeah, it was neglected again, I'm sorry. I'll try not to neglect it again but there are no promises, it will most likely happen because I'm really busy, but, good news, I have lots of ideas so we should be fine :3**

**And what is this trickery? I generally struggle to write 1000 words for this fanfiction but this time the chapter was OVER 4000 WORDS, so I took out a bit and will use that for another chapter**

**So, enjoy this unusually long chapter (its not that long really, but long compared to the other chapters**

**Kouta xox**

* * *

Chapter 10: Mistaken Confrontation

Mato was walking to school by herself today. She could have felt lonely but she was too busy dwelling in her lost thoughts. She would have hated Katsuya as a brother. She though her brother was bad but Katsuya...well, he was on a whole new level of bad. Mato felt really sorry for Shinji, having to put up with Katuya. Kanon and Nana too, they weren't exactly the ideal sisters either. Mato hoped she was a better sister than either of them were.

Just as she was thinking about Shinji she looked up and saw him across the road. As if k we she was watching him he looked up too. He gave her a small wave so she waved back and they stared at each other for a minute before Shinji walked to the edge of the pavement to cross the road. He waited for several cars to pass by before taking the first opportunity and running across the road to meet her.

"Hey, Shinji!" She called as he reached her.

"Hey, Mato," he said in reply. "Or should I call you Kuro."

Mato pouted. "Nobody shortens my name."

"So, just Mato then?"

Mato paused. "All right, you can call me Kuro, Senjitoite."

Shinji grinned. "You remembered!"

"Of course I did," she said and she gave him a small smile. "But maybe I should call you Senji, it is easier to say after all."

Shinji laughed. "Shinji, Sentokitoite, Senjitoite, Senji, call me what ever you like!"

Mato thought about it a second. "Just Shinji is fine."

"The you shall be Mato!" He declared.

Mato laughed too. "Fine by me!"

After they started to head to school again Shinji sighed and said, "Look, I'm sorry about what happened the other day with Katsuya and all that."

Mato shook her head. "Why are you apologising? It's not your fault. It was Katsuya's."

"Well, I say sorry on his behalf then," Shinji said.

"Oh, all right," Mato said then on a sudden change of subject she said, "Hey, wanna sit with the girls and I for lunch today?"

Shinji considered the offer. "Sure why not?"

From behind them they didn't realise that Katsuya was following. It wasn't intentional as if he was stalking them or something along those lines. They all went to the same school so of course he was going to be following them. Nana was on his left, chatting away aimlessly like she truly had no cares in the entire world, universe even. Kanon was on his right, walki g slightly behind him and Nana, being quiet as usual.

Katsuya drifted from focussing on whatever Nana was talking about (he didn't listen to her half the time anyway) and watched Mato and Shinji greet each other. All he did was frown. He'd stop this, he promised himself.

* * *

At school Mato and Shinji met up with the others.

"Hey, it took you long enough to get here!" Yu said.

"Oh, hello, Shinji," Yomi said, noticing how Shinji was tagging along with Mato.

Mato looked at Shinji then back at the others. She told them how they had bumped into each other on the way to school so they walked the rest of the way together.

"Oh really? Did you like your little walk together?" Kagari asked, deliberately stressing the word 'together'.

"What do you mean?" Mato asked and she frowned at Kagari.

"It's just you two see, to be getting awfully close, don't you think?" Mato's head zipped round to face Yu who had spoken instead of Kagari.

Mato found herself to start turning red at the cheeks. "T-there's nothing going on between us! Right, Shinji?"

She turned and looked at Shinji, whom she also noticed was turning red. "Uh, um, y-yeah. Nothing at all."

Kagari smirked. "Mato, you stuttered. Shinji, you stuttered too! In fact, you both stuttered!"

"Yeah, so? What's so bad about stuttering?" Mato pursed her lips.

"You both sounded like you had been caught in the act or something!" Yu announced.

"Eh, look, there is nothing between us!" Shinji tried to clarify.

"I think we should just leave the two of them alone," Yomi said, sticking up for Mato and Shinji.

"Thank you, Yomi," Mato said and she smiled gratefully at her friend. She scowled at the other two as if to ask why were they friends again? The both of them just grinned semi-innocently.

"Hello, what's going on over here?"

The five on them winced as they recognised the familiar voice and slowly, one by one, they turned to stare at it's dreaded owner. Katsuya was standing there with Nana and Kanon either side of him. Nana glared at each and everyone of them as if she was trying to burn them with heat ray vision or just wished they'd all simultaneously combust. Kanon stared at the floor, careful to ignore any and every possible eye contact she could avoid.

"Hello, Katsuya," Shinji said forcefully, trying to sound nice. He didn't want to pick up a fight by being horrible and getting everyone's attention.

"Hello, Shinji," Katsuya replied. Unlike Shinji he didn't force himself to sound nice. It just came naturally. He was a pretty good actor.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you it's rude to but into someone's conversation?" Mato asked.

Katsuya's icy gaze shifted over to Mato for a second. He stared at her, his cold glare not a match for his warm smile. He turned back to face Shinji, his eyes still lingering on Mato. After a second he snapped his gaze back to his you get brother.

"I didn't realise I was butting into a conversation," he said coyly, knowing full well he was interrupting them. "I didn't mean anything by it, did I ladies?" He turned to look at his sisters one at a time.

"Of course not." Nana huffed. She was obviously not even trying to sound nice.

"N-no." Kanon still stared downwards as she stammered slightly.

Katsuya looked back at Mato then back at his sisters. "Do you two mind if you head to your class yourselves?"

"Not at all." Nana beamed up at Katsuya as if he was a god. "Come one, Kanon."

"Coming!" Kanon said.

Nana marched off, pushing passed Shinji and the girls with out saying sorry. Kanon scampered after her. She muttered sorry to the people she bumped into then disappeared from sight.

"Well, now that they're gone..." Katsuya looked back at Mato. "Can I talk to you?"

"Talk to me?" Mato asked but Katsuya already tightend his hand around her wrist and dragged her away.

"Mato!" Shinji called out after her.

"Don't worry, I'll return her safe and sound," Katsuya said.

Ignoring the rest of what the others had to say he dragged Mato away and around the corner of the corridor where nobody was. There he pinned Mato to the wall between his two arms so she couldn't escape and leant down so his face was close to hers.

"I want you to stay away from my little brother, do you hear me?" He said in a harsh whisper.

"W-what?" Mato asked.

"I want you to stay away from my little brother, do you hear me!?" He asked again, stressing the last four words as best as he could.

"Yes, I hear you," Mato said in reply and she gulped.

"So?" Katsuya asked.

"So what?" Mato asked back.

"So, are you going to stay away from my little brother?" Katsuya stared down at her intently.

Mato considered what to say for a minute. "Well, you asked if I had heard you, not whether I was going to do as you said or not."

Katsuya smirked. "Clever girl."

"Um, thank you?" Mato said but her reply was cut short by Katsuya leaning in closer.

"Are you going to stay away from my little brother?" He hissed directly in her face.

Mato could feel beads of sweat build up on her brow. Despite that she refused to give in to Katsuya. Taking a deep breath she defiantly said, "No."

"No?" He asked, trying to clarify her answer.

"No," she repeated.

"Now, listen here-" Katsuya's threat was cut off half way.

A teacher had been walking down the corridor. He eyed the two suspiciously then said, "Excuse me, no kissing in the corridor."

Katsuya gave Mato one final glare before he slinked away and smiled innocently at the teacher. "Sorry, sir."

"We, we, we weren't kissing!" Mato spluttered and she feel herself turning as red as a tomato.

"Sure you weren't," the teacher said and he walked away.

When the teacher had gone Katsuya gave Mato a silent glare then, he too, walked away.

Mato breathed a sigh of relief and hurried away after him to join the others.

"What was all that about?" Shinji asked.

"Nothing, nothing," Mato said and she smiled. "Nothing at all."

"Mato," Yomi said but whatever she was going to say after that was cut off as their own teacher came by to let them in the class.

Quickly Mato hurried inside. She didn't want to answer any of their questions.

* * *

Black Death Archer released an arrow. It was a pointless move because, even though it was a perfect aim, Black Assassin still jumped out of the way. It just skimmed his knee, not leaving even a scratch on his clothing, as he leapt to the side, landing on his hands and performing a perfect cartwheel. Letting loose the arrow may have seemed like a pointless thing to do as it did no harm but what did matter was that Black Assassin had moved and was prepared to fight after their little stare down.

Black Death Archer pulled out another arrow, aimed, and fired again. This time Black Assassin launched himself several feet into the air and somersaulted foreword. If Black Death Archer wasn't so focused then he would have been smirking as he had Black Assassin right where he wanted him. Loading another arrow he narrowed his eyes as he aimed carefully, his tongue pressed against his teeth.

He let go. The arrow zipped through the air, the arrowhead plummeting into Black Assassin's chest. Black Assassin simply fell to the ground mid flight, landing with an echoing thud.

Now Black Death Archer smirked.

But, much to his surprise Black Assassin was immediately on his feet. The look he shot Black Death Archer was enough to turn the whole world to stone. He delicately wrapped his fingers around the arrow buried in his chest, keeping his eyes locked with Black Death Archer's the whole time. Black Death Archer himself readied another arrow but it was already too late.

Black Assassin had yanked the arrow out from his chest, blood squirting out as he did so. With a simply twitch of his fingers the arrow was snapped in two and he dropped the two halves carelessly to the floor. Before Black Death Archer had the time to react Black Assassin had already thrown himself foreword, his right arm raised. He brought it down, striking his fellow warrior across the face. Black Death Archer was flung to the side, hitting against the wall of the cavern they were, rubble cracking away and tumbling down on top of him as Black Assassin eloquently landed on his feet, standing up straight to admire his handiwork, only a minimal amount of dust being released into the air from where he skidded slightly.

Black Assassin looked towards the rubble and smirked before looking at Black Rock Shooter who was still lying on the ground. She glared at him, telling him silently to back away and not mess with her because he'll be sorry otherwise.

As Black Assassin slowly started to make his way towards the fallen Black Rock Shooter, Black Death Archer shot up out of the rubble. He was gripping his bow with both hands and as he came flying towards Black Assassin he swung it with enough force to send Black Assassin soaring backwards. It was Black Assassin's turn to hit the wall, although fortunately for him it did not collapse on him.

But that moment of stillness was all Black Death Archer needed.

He slung his bow back over his back so it was no longer in the way and scooped one arm around Black Rock Shooter's waist. He pulled her up with him as hopped up the sides of the cavern's walls expectedly. He did not slip even once.

When he reached the top of the cavern he grabbed the edge and flung himself up into the air before falling back down and landing perfectly on his feet. He carefully placed Black Rock Shooter down on to her own feet. The landscape all around them was cracked and full of caverns. There were so many cracks and pits it was impossible to tell which ones Strength, Chariot, Black Gold Saw and Dead Master all fell down.

Black Rock Shooter glanced up to him, not a smile or anything, but Black Death Archer supposed that was her way of thanking him. Ignoring her blank stare he looked down at her wrists. Her arms were hung limply at her sides with her wrists still obviously broken. Black Death Archer looked back up at her and met her gaze. He looked at her as if he was asking whether she'd be able to fight or not. She stared back as if she was asking him if he was really that stupid. She held up one arm and he watched as her gun formed around it. She looked at her gun back to Black Death Archer in her own way of telling him she didn't need wrists to fight with her gun.

Suddenly, with out any form of warning, Black Rock Shooter raised her gun and shot at Black Death Archer. He stood as still as a marble statue, narrowly avoiding the shot that zoomed passed his head. As it did so he whirled around to see where the shot was going and saw that she was shooting at Black Assassin who had just leapt out of the pit. The shot missed him too and he landed on the ground. With a rabid look in his eyes he sprinted forwards, claws raised. Black Rock Shooter shot at him again but he flipped to the side. When he was just inches away from them Black Death Archer tried to stop him from reaching Black Rock Shooter but he swung his claws and sent Black Death Archer flying backwards, right back into the pit.

Black Assassin also swung out at Black Rock Shooter. She jumped back at the last second so he missed her by a millimetre. He swung at her again and again and again, his movements becoming more crazy and irrational by the second. Black Rock Shooter didn't have the chance to shoot him as she couldn't get far away enough but what she did manage to do was lift her arm high up in the air before bringing her gun crashing down on Black Assassin's head.

He stood there stunned for a second leaving a perfect opening for Black Rock Shooter. She jumped back by about a metre, held her gun out straight then spun on her heel. Her gun hit Black Assassin directly in the side and he was sent straight through the air for what felt like the a millionth time.

Meanwhile, as Black Death Archer fell, he grabbed his bow from his shoulder. With as much force as he could possible muster he slammed his bow into the cavern wall. It went straight in like a nail being forced in by a hammer. Cracks spread slightly from the point of impact.

Still holding onto the bow he swung himself up so he was perched on the bow carefully like it was the branch of a very twisted tree. He stood up straight as if he wasn't balancing on a very thin pole and was standing on normal flat ground. With a slight bend at the knees he then launched himself up in the air, all the way up so he zoomed out of the pit and back onto the cracked ground. As he landed he saw Black Rock Shooter staring at him and he knew she was asking where was his bow. With a flick of his wrist his bow was in his hand. That being enough of an answer for her, she looked away. Black Death Archer followed her gaze. There was no Black Assassin in sight. Black Death Archer looked back at Black Rock Shooter and raised a single eyebrow. She shrugged. It seemed like Black Assassin had just disappeared.

As Black Death Archer slung his bow onto his back once again Black Rock Shooter let her gun disappear, her arm falling back to limply hanging by her side along with her other one that hadn't moved. Black Death Archer made his way over to her. He reached out and grabbed one of her arms. He lifted it up and inspected her broken wrist then dropped her arm so it fell back down to her side.

Looking away he felt her gaze bore into his skull so he looked back at her. With a slight jerk of his head he indicated that they should be going. Black Rock Shooter nodded and together they ran away over the many cracks in search of the others.


End file.
